


Stone Cold

by TigerOfTheTundra



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerOfTheTundra/pseuds/TigerOfTheTundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a joke someone sent into the rp blog KopakaOfficial on tumblr and the subsequent reactions. Any facepalms, giggles, eyerolls, and other such reactions can be directed at him X3</p></blockquote>





	Stone Cold

The lookout tower stood tall and strong along the northern wall of New Atero. Or at least, it would once they completed it, Pohatu thought. Ha paused in his work to look up, to admire the base that had already been built. He and Kopaka went that morning to the construction site to stand guard, but quickly ended up set to work by the Agori overseer. Not that this was anything new, Pohatu thought with a chuckle. He'd helped rebuild Po-Koro every few months back on the island of Mata Nui, and even spent most of his time in Metru Nui traveling from one worksite to the next. Off to his left, Kopaka carried a large block into place, frowning with the effort of concentration. Pohatu found himself wondering how often Kopaka got caught up in rebuilding in Ko-Koro.

"Seems like a Toa's work is never done, huh?" he called to his brother. Kopaka may have grunted in response, or may have elected to ignore him. Pohatu smirked and continued on anyway.

"I think I have solved a mystery about us, brother." That got Kopaka's attention.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Indeed." Pohatu leaned on the boulder he'd been shaping into a more useable size. "I think I've discovered why we team up so often."

Kopaka turned his focus back to his task. "Because you trail after me and call it teamwork?" Pohatu laughed out loud at that. His brother once had a point, but less so these days. Their whole adventure on the Red Star, for example, had begun when Kopaka approached him about a search and rescue mission. But now Kopaka was waiting to hear what Pohatu had to say; he stood not fully turned aside, and his mask tilted to hear as he added mortar to the top of a block.

"No, simply because our powers work well together," Pohatu said with a shrug, grinning. This earned a quizzical whir from Kopaka's eye piece. "Together, we're stone cold." Pohatu kept grinning as Kopaka stared at him. Then his visible eye narrowed, he got the joke. Kopaka set aside his tools, stood, and walked away.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Pohatu called after him. Admittedly, it was that bad, but he didn't mind so much. It wasn't until he heard muffled snorts of laughter from around the corner that he realized it was that bad, bad enough it was funny. Bad enough that even Kopaka found it funny. Pohatu just shook his head and kept working.

"You dork," he mumbled as he finished the edge of his block. Not that he had any room to talk. It was a pretty bad joke, he thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a joke someone sent into the rp blog KopakaOfficial on tumblr and the subsequent reactions. Any facepalms, giggles, eyerolls, and other such reactions can be directed at him X3


End file.
